Inebriate
by Vol lady
Summary: While working on a case for the State Land Commission, Jarrod deals with an old friend he knew from law school, but now the man has a serious drinking problem. Jarrod tries to find a way to handle the case but help his friend at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Inebriate

Chapter 1

Ted Blair was not tall, but he was a big man in the state government, and Jarrod always respected him, both man and political status. However, the past couple times Jarrod had done work for Blair, things had turned out very badly. First there was that trip to Rockville that left Jarrod injured in a fall from his horse, and a week of amnesia before his brothers found him. The next trip was to Modesto to negotiate with a farmer whose property was being taken by eminent domain. The farmer was happy to sell, but at a price that was outrageous. Jarrod talked and talked and talked with the man, and finally had to file a lawsuit, which sent the man on a tear against everybody around him. He ended up in jail on multiple counts of assault. Jarrod talked his victims into dropping the charges, and that got the farmer more amenable to a decent negotiated price for his property, but the whole thing had left Jarrod with a bad stomach for a month. He feared it was an ulcer coming on, but if it was, it thankfully cured itself.

So, when Ted Blair came to the house, Jarrod wasn't sure he was happy to see him, despite his mother's cheerful greeting. Jarrod was in the library working but could hear his mother's happy voice as she brought Blair to the library. Jarrod came to the front of the desk, spotting the portfolio Blair was carrying under his arm. He offered his hand to Blair, saying, "Ted, good to see you again. What kind of trouble do you want to get me into this time?"

Blair chuckled and shook Jarrod's hand. "None, I hope."

"Now, that's what you said the last time," Jarrod said, trying to keep it light. "Come, sit down."

Jarrod guided Blair to the sofa and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Would either of you like some coffee?" Victoria asked.

"None for me," Blair said.

Jarrod shook his head.

Victoria said, "Well, I'll leave you to your business," and left the room.

"What brings you by, Ted? Not another eviction, I hope."

"No, no, nothing like that. We're in a bit of an argument with the federal government over some land near Elk Grove."

"What's the argument over?"

"It's property that has both good woodland and good grazing land on it. The argument is over who owns it. There's a plot of about 5000 acres that the State claims ownership of. The Federal government says they own it."

"Lawsuit filed?"

"No. We'd like to hold filing the suit and get the negotiations started again."

"So there were negotiations before now? Went nowhere?"

"The Federal government wants the land, period. For the forest."

"And the state wants it for the grazing rights."

Blair nodded. "We want the ranchers up there to be able to use the land for grazing their cattle. They're willing to pay for the rights. We can make a little money off of it and keep the ranchers happy. If the Federals win, we get nothing."

Money, Jarrod thought. Sometimes that was worse than squatters. "Is the Federal District Attorney out of Sacramento is handling it?"

Blair nodded.

Jarrod asked, "Why do you want me to handle it? Why not use the State's attorneys or hire a firm in Sacramento?"

"Because the Federal Government's attorney is James A. Markle."

_Markle_, Jarrod thought. He had gone to law school with the man. They had been friends then, but drifted apart when their careers took them in different directions. "I haven't seen him in years."

"But you did know him in law school," Blair said. "You might be able to get further than our usual attorneys have."

"Is there any animosity between him and the State's attorneys?"

Blair sighed. "Honestly, yes. Everyone's dug his heels in. We need someone new to try to break things loose. How about it, Jarrod? You'll be well compensated."

Jarrod remembered what the State's compensation was. It wasn't all that "well." But as Jarrod looked at the man, he remembered how big a favor Ted Blair had done for him several years earlier – helping him get the railroad off the backs of a lot of local ranchers. That had been incredibly dangerous for Blair, politically and physically. Jarrod knew he probably owed him over and over again.

"I can head up to Sacramento tomorrow," Jarrod said. "Do you have paperwork for me to look at?"

Blair handed over his portfolio. "Correspondence. A draft lawsuit our attorneys put together."

Jarrod took it. "Deeds?"

"The State's deed is in there. The federals haven't come up with one yet, at least not one they're giving us."

"I'll want to touch base with your man before I approach Markle."

"Our man is Henry Baylor. I think you've met before."

Jarrod nodded. He had no opinion of the man one way or the other. "Tell him I'll see him tomorrow, if he's available."

Blair got up and held his hand out. "I really appreciate this, Jarrod."

Jarrod smiled a little. "Just be ready to bail me out if I run into trouble. Somehow, when I work for you, that seems to happen."

Blair smiled. "Not this time. I'm sure of it."

_Sure,_ Jarrod thought.

XXXXXXX

Nick passed the coffee at dinner but grumbled the same song the entire time. "When you work for Blair, it never seems to turn out well."

Jarrod took the pot of coffee and poured some into his cup. He was hoping his family would not zero right in on all the trouble Jarrod had gotten into working for Blair, but he knew all along it was a forlorn hope. "It's only been twice, Nick. Besides, he did us a lot of good with the railroad. We owe him."

"Where will you be, Jarrod?" Victoria asked.

"The Capital House in Sacramento," Jarrod said. It was his regular hotel there.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know. I'll try to be back by the end of the week."

"I expect you'll see us coming after you if you're not back by then," Heath said.

Jarrod leveled a half-glare at him.

"Heath's right," Nick said.

"Tell you what," Jarrod said. "I'll telegraph you when I get there, and I'll telegraph you when I'm planning to come back, and if it's not going to be by the end of the week, I'll telegraph you about that. If I miss any of them, you can come after me and I won't complain. How's that?"

"Fair enough," Heath said.

"Now, let's put an end to the subject," Jarrod said. "What have we heard from Audra?"

"She's supposed to be on her way home," Victoria said. "She'll be changing trains in Sacramento. You might run into her there"

"Well, if I do, I'll wire you about that, too. Just make sure you wire me when she gets here if I miss her. I won't worry then."

"Fair enough," Heath said again.

Nick looked at him. "You're awfully agreeable tonight."

Heath shrugged. "Everything's been fair enough."

Jarrod chuckled. "Nick, you could learn a few things from our little brother."

Nick grumbled. "He didn't grow up watching you get into trouble all the time."

"Me?!" Jarrod said. "You were the one I was always bailing out. Don't listen to him, Heath. I was a paragon of virtue."

"You were both in your share of scrapes," Victoria said. "Fortunately, you looked out for each other, too. Now, Heath, I'm afraid you're in the mix with them."

"Fair enough," Heath said one more time with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Jarrod did when he got off the train in Sacramento was to check on the westbound train that was coming from the east, thinking Audra might be on it. The station manager told him it was running late – so late that anyone on it who wanted to take the southbound to Stockton would miss the connection. Jarrod checked his watch. It was three hours before the westbound was due in. He planned to come back to be sure he found Audra if she was on the westbound.

In the meantime, he checked into his hotel, cleaned up and unpacked. Desperate for a cup of coffee, he went to the hotel café and ended up having two cups before he felt like a human being again. He had spent the ride from Stockton reviewing the documents Ted Blair had given him and felt like he at least had a decent grip on the issues and the positions of the parties, but one thing he didn't see anything on was who the local ranchers involved were and what involvement they had personally in the dispute.

That was important. If the locals were saber-rattling, it could make the whole case a lot more messy than it looked in the these papers. He'd have to ask the State's attorney, Henry Baylor, about that.

He went to the State's attorney's offices but had to make an appointment for the next day with Baylor – he was in conference all day on another matter. Jarrod didn't want to approach his old friend Jim Markle until he had checked in with Baylor and got his questions answered. It was getting late in the day in any event, and the train Audra might be on was about to roll in.

Jarrod sent a wire home to let them know he'd arrived and Audra would not arrive in Stockton until the next day at the earliest. Then he went to the station and was told the train would be arriving within the next twenty minutes, so Jarrod took a seat on the platform and relaxed. He thought about his case so much that the twenty minutes disappeared like the steam from the locomotive that was rolling in. Jarrod got up and watched the train come to a stop. He started looking for Audra.

And there she was, stepping out of the car not very far away. A conductor was pulling her traveling trunk out of the baggage car even as she got off. Audra had that confused "I've been on the train too long" look that people would get when they stepped off after a long trip, plus she looked a bit nervous. Probably because she missed her connection. Jarrod decided to put her at ease.

"Well, now, look who's come back to the roost!" he said as he drew close.

Audra's face burst into a smile like the sun coming up. "Jarrod!"

They fell into each other's arms.

"You didn't have to come all this way just to get me!" Audra said.

"I didn't," Jarrod said. "I'm in town on business, and I took an educated guess that you'd be on this train. When I found out it would be late, I reserved a room for you at the Capital House, where I'm staying, just in case you needed it, and you do. You can catch the train to Stockton tomorrow. I already wired ahead to let them know you wouldn't be there before then."

"I'm so hungry, Jarrod."

"Well, let's get you settled into your room and then we'll have a nice relaxing dinner together. Then you can tell me all about your travels."

Jarrod led Audra over to where her trunk waited for her. A hack driver was already waiting for them too – he knew somebody would hire him when he saw the trunk. Jarrod tipped the man and they followed him to his rig.

Twenty minutes later, the bellman was settling Audra into her room. Jarrod tipped the man and after he left, Jarrod pulled Audra into his arms again. "You know, I've missed you, young lady. I was beginning to be afraid you'd do like Eugene's done and stay back east."

"Oh, it was a lovely visit, but I'd never stay back there. Jarrod – can we go down and get something to eat? I could eat a horse."

Jarrod ushered her out of the room, and in a few minutes they were in the hotel restaurant and had already ordered dinner.

"So," Jarrod said, "tell me about Eugene. Did you get to spend much time with him?"

"Several hours over a couple days," Audra said. "He's very happy in Baltimore. He couldn't stop gushing about everything he's learning at the hospital there."

"Got himself a girl?"

"He didn't say, but I suspect he has. I don't think he'll be coming back to Stockton to live."

"Well, that will break Mother's heart, but Gene has to do what's right for him."

"That's what I told him, and that's what Mother would want. Now, why are you here in Sacramento?"

"Land dispute, the State versus the Federal government. I was hoping to clear it up in a few days, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"I hope it's not getting violent."

"It's not getting anything yet. I don't have any meetings scheduled on it until tomorrow."

"The family will be disappointed if you have to stay here for any length of time."

"Well, they're used to that. Sometimes I think they're just as happy to get me out of the way for a while."

"Oh, you know better than that. Just take care of yourself and come home as soon as you can."

"That I will do."

The food came, and Audra was so hungry she ate without talking at all. After dinner, they went for a slow walk together to work off the meal, but they wandered too close to the Federal offices. Right there in front of the building, they ran smack dab into James Markle, the Federal attorney.

And he brightened up immediately. "Jarrod Barkley! As I live and breathe!"

Jarrod took the offered hand. "Jim, it's good to see you. Been a long time."

"Very long. What brings you up my way?"

Jarrod didn't want to talk about that just yet – and as he shook the man's hand, he discovered something else he wasn't ready to talk about. "Some business with the State," he said, and then, being a polite man, he said, "Jim, I'd like you to meet my sister, Audra. Audra, this is Jim Markle. He's an attorney for the Federal government. We went to law school together."

Markle took Audra's hand and kissed it. "A pleasure, Miss Barkley."

"Audra," she quickly said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Jarrod detected something in Audra's eyes.

"Maybe we can get together while you're in town," Markle said.

Jarrod nodded. "I'll be in touch."

Markle gave a polite bow and then hurried on his way.

Jarrod watched him go, then looked at his sister watching him go. "He's far too old for you, Audra," he said.

"That's not what I was thinking about," Audra said. She lifted her hand and took in the fragrance from where Markle had kissed it. She looked at her brother.

And he understood. "Yes, I caught it, too. The man is coming out of his office, and he's already drunk."

"Jarrod, have you known him for a long time?"

Jarrod nodded, watching Markle continue down the street, not a hint of an uneven walk or any other sign of being drunk. The man must have been drunk almost all the time. "Yes, but I haven't seen him for a while," Jarrod said.

"I think he's in trouble."

"Yes," Jarrod agreed, and he was in trouble too if he was going to have to negotiate with this man. Jarrod shook his head sadly, and he wondered what had brought his one-time friend to this horrible place in life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning, Jarrod saw Audra off on the train and wired the family she was coming. Then he went to his planned meeting with Henry Baylor, the State's attorney he was taking over the case from, but he admitted to himself that he was having a hard time concentrating on what Baylor was telling him. He knew he would have to be seeing Jim Markle again, preferably today, and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle that. If Jarrod's supposition was correct, Markle would be drunk when they met – if he was correct, Markle was always drunk. That would make their business together even more difficult to conduct.

But it was the old friend Jim Markle – the law school Jim Markle – that kept invading Jarrod's thoughts. Jarrod remembered him as a fun-loving guy who drank occasionally, but not habitually. He would get into trouble with Jarrod and their other friend, Brett Schuyler, but it was never terribly serious.

Then Jarrod remembered how Brett had gone so wrong. Brett and now Jim – what was happening to his old friends? Hell, even Phil Archer had been a sort-of-a friend and then gone wrong. What was going on?

"Jarrod? You follow what I'm saying?" Baylor's voice pierced through the fog.

"Yes," Jarrod said. "A couple ranchers are involved in wanting the land and you're afraid they might get difficult if we don't clear this up in their favor soon."

"You might say I'm seriously concerned," Baylor said. "These ranchers, Butcher and Eliason, they're big men in the area, used to getting what they want, and they want this land for grazing. They are just beginning to realize that the Federal government is bigger than they are."

Jarrod nodded. He did not know the names. "I'll want to talk to Jim Markle as soon as I can, to see if we can avoid a lawsuit. What do you know about Markle?"

"I thought you knew him," Baylor said.

Jarrod nodded. "Years ago in law school, but I haven't seen much of him recently."

Baylor sighed. "He's slick and determined, but sometimes his mind just seems to wander. I don't know if that's an intentional trick of his, or if he really does have trouble staying on topic."

"How's his family?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I heard he's divorced, but I don't know for sure. Don't you know his family?"

"I did a while back, but it's been years. I didn't know he was divorced. I have a lot to catch up on, and I think I'll do it before we get into serious discussions about this Elk Grove land."

"Just don't let your past friendship get in the way of this case. He's just the kind to take advantage of that."

Jarrod smiled. "I won't. I've already learned that past friendships don't always have the same meaning in the present."

"Well, I wish you luck. The Federals seem awfully determined about this, and like I said, the ranchers are getting awfully edgy."

Jarrod rubbed his forehead. God, he hated range wars, and he especially didn't want to get into a shooting war with Federal troops. The ranchers couldn't begin to win that, and if they thought they could, it was going to get very bloody.

Jarrod got up and reached to shake Baylor's hand. "I'll keep you up to date on things – assuming you want me to."

Baylor stood and took Jarrod's hand. "Don't feel like you have to report in every day. Between you and me, I'm just as glad Ted Blair is calling you in. I've had my fill of both the Federals and the ranchers on this."

"Well," Jarrod said, "here's hoping I can change the atmosphere a little bit. I'll hope for a quick and amicable solution, but I won't depend on one."

XXXXXXX

Right after leaving Baylor, Jarrod headed for the Federal offices, hoping to meet with Jim Markle right away. It was getting to be near lunchtime. Maybe he could talk Jim into lunching with him, and he could get a read on how much Jim was drinking during the day.

He got lucky. Markle wasn't busy, and his secretary waved Jarrod right in. Jarrod entered Markle's very ornate but very cluttered office and offered his hand.

"Good to see you, Counselor," Markle said, standing and shaking Jarrod's hand. "Don't mind the mess. If I let my secretary straighten up, I'd never find anything."

Jarrod sat down a chair in front of Markle's desk, chuckling. "You never were that orderly a man."

"Never will be, either. It was good to run into you yesterday evening. Can't say I expected to see you again so soon."

"Well, Jim, it's business. I've been retained by the State to take over the case you have about the property near Elk Grove."

Markle's eyes went wide. "Oh, well, that kind of surprises me. Henry Baylor wasn't suiting the State anymore?"

"You two didn't seem to be getting anywhere on resolving the issues. They asked me to give it a try."

"Tell you what, Jarrod. Let's go have lunch at my club, catch up on things, and then have at this dispute. I'm not sure you and I will do any better than Henry and I did, but at least we'll become reacquainted."

Markle stood up, and Jarrod took the cue. He stood up as well, and invited Markle to lead him out.

Jarrod was familiar with Markle's club – he'd been there with other attorneys and government officials before. Markle shook hands with a few people he knew, as did Jarrod. It was when the governor came in and immediately offered his hand to Jarrod that Markle looked impressed.

"Well," Markle said as the governor moved on, "I can see you've traveled in big circles since we last met."

Jarrod and Markle sat down at their table. "I've had a few meetings with the governor over certain issues."

Jarrod declined when Markle ordered a scotch. He was frankly a little alarmed when Markle downed his drink in less than five minutes and ordered another, right before their food arrived.

Jarrod gave some thought about how to ask Markle about his drinking as he ate his hot roast beef sandwich. Alcoholics always denied they had a problem, and they could get very offended very fast about it. "You didn't drink this early in the day when we were in school, Jim," he said.

"Hadn't developed a taste for scotch yet," Markle said. "That always was your drink, wasn't it, Jarrod?"

"Not before lunch," Jarrod smiled. "Let's talk for a minute about this Elk Grove problem."

"I can't say there's much to talk about. Ranchers in the area started to graze their cattle on Federal land a couple years ago, and the U.S. government can't let that continue."

"The way I read the documentation, the State has a claim to that same land."

"The land owner tendered that land to the Federal government many years ago."

"I haven't seen any documentation to that effect. Do you have it?"

Markle nodded. "Back in my office, but I gave a copy to Baylor early on in this. If he hasn't given it to you, you better talk to him again."

"I will after I see what you have, but regardless, Jim, maybe we can settle this with some compromise."

"Do you have authority to do that?"

"Not yet, but if you and I can come up with something reasonable, I'll happily take it to the State."

"Mmmm," Markle said in a very noncommittal way as he chewed his food.

"Do you have authority to compromise?" Jarrod asked.

Markle smiled. "Not yet, but if you and I can come up with something reasonable, I'll happily take it to the Federal government."

Jarrod smiled. He hid his concern as Markle ordered yet another scotch. Could a drunk Markle even be counted on to reach a compromise, or take it to his client even if he and Jarrod agreed to one?

And exactly how was Jarrod going to be able to help his old friend with what was obviously a serious problem?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jarrod and Markle returned to the Federal offices after lunch, where Markle had his secretary find the copy of the document the Federals were relying on for their claim of ownership of the 5000 acres in question. When she found it, Jarrod sat down and looked it over. At face value, it looked pretty strong, but of course, it depended on the validity of the ownership of the man conveying the land.

"Would you copy this for me, Jim?" Jarrod asked and handed it back. "I'd like to do a little research on it."

Markle called his secretary back in and asked her to copy it for Jarrod to keep. It would take a while – Markle asked Jarrod to give him until the next day, which Jarrod agreed to.

Then Jarrod said, "If we were to come sort of agreement that would let the Federal government retain the land but give the ranchers the right to graze their animals, what would it look like to you?"

"It might be too much to ask, Jarrod," Markle said. "The U.S. government is interested in seeing this land becomes reforested, which it was well on its way to doing before those ranchers ran their herds over it last yet."

"Why forestation? There are millions of acres of forested property west of the Mississippi."

"Lumber, Jarrod. This country is growing. California in particular is growing. We need the lumber to build, and the Federal government wants to help supply that lumber. We figure we can get a lot more lumber out of that land than what appears right now. What we really have here is a dispute between ranchers and lumbermen."

Markle was sounding very logical for a man who basically drank his lunch, but then habitual drinkers were often able to function pretty well. Jarrod said, "It might be more a question of who's going to make the money, Jim – the Federal government or the State government."

"Ah, yes, it does always seem to come down to money, doesn't it?" Markle said. "Well, you tell me. How can we compromise on this?"

Jarrod took a deep breath. "Tell you what. I'll come back tomorrow for that document. I'll check into the validity of the Federal claim, and then I'll run some suggestions by my client for a way we can settle this." He held his hand out.

Markle stood and took Jarrod's hand. Jarrod noticed the man had a definite tremor. That worried him. Markle was probably going to have another drink or two as soon as Jarrod left.

But there was nothing Jarrod could do about it right now. His client had to be his first concern. "See you tomorrow, Jim," he said, and he left, wishing to high heaven that he had turned Ted Blair down and never taken this case.

XXXXXXXX

When Audra got off the train in Stockton, she was amazed to find her mother, Nick and Heath there on the platform waiting for her. She ran to them and in a moment was spinning around in Nick's arms and kissing everyone. It had been so long since she'd been home, she'd forgotten what a bunch of happy people they were.

"We've missed you so much!" Victoria said. "You have to tell us all about your trip, and about seeing Eugene, and about everything else you did."

"Oh, I could talk about it for a week," Audra said.

"And you probably will," Heath teased as Nick went to fetch her trunk.

"It's so good to be home, though," Audra said. "I've really missed everyone."

With Nick lugging Audra's trunk, they all made their way to the street and the surrey they had waiting there. Nick loaded the trunk while Heath helped his mother and sister into the back seat. Heath took the front seat beside Nick, who drove.

"Jarrod telegraphed us that you'd be coming, but he didn't say how long he would be in Sacramento," Victoria said as they rolled out of town.

"He's going to be longer than he planned," Audra said. "Things have gotten more complicated."

"How?"

"I'm not sure of everything, but I did meet the lawyer opposing him. It's an old friend of his from law school, but there's a problem. The man wreaked of alcohol, Mother, and it was only late afternoon. I could tell it bothered Jarrod a lot."

"Can't say I blame him for that," Nick said. "Even if he wasn't a friend, trying to deal with a lawsuit when the opposing counsel is drunk all the time makes everything take longer."

"I wouldn't expect him back before next week," Audra said.

Victoria sighed. "It seems like Jarrod always gets into something difficult when he works for Ted Blair." 

Nick and Heath gave each other wary looks. They were both hoping they didn't have to be ready to bail Jarrod out yet again.

Victoria knew they were thinking about that, but she was not interested in saying anything more about it. Whatever would happen, would happen. Right now she was just happy to have her daughter home again, and she squeezed Audra's arm. "Tell us how Eugene is. Is he taking good care of himself?"

"He's gained a good ten pounds," Audra said.

"TEN POUNDS?!" Nick blurted.

"Well," Audra said, "he has grown up."

XXXXXXX

When Jarrod returned to his hotel, he found a message from Henry Baylor waiting for him. Baylor wanted to see him as soon as possible. Jarrod had been hoping for a few moments to put his feet up at least, but he went right back out again and caught a hack to the State offices.

When he arrived at Baylor's office, he found the man almost pacing the room as he waited for him. Baylor waved him in and they sat down at his desk.

"Sam Eliason was here," Baylor said. "I tried to keep him until you got here, but he wouldn't wait. He wants a sit down with both of us tomorrow."

Jarrod nodded. "What time?"

"First thing, eight o'clock."

"I'll be here. Did he say why the rush?"

"Butcher is getting more anxious. Eliason is naturally the more patient of the two, so he's having less trouble waiting for this situation to be resolved, but Butcher is starting to make range war noises, and if he does explode, I'm sure Eliason will side with him. We really need to finish this."

Jarrod sighed. "It might be more difficult that you think. I talked to Markle today. The Federals have an interest in increasing lumber production out of this land, making more money. Did you know that?"

"I knew they were interested in getting lumber companies interested, but as far as I knew, they had no offers yet, and I didn't know they were looking to make the land more productive."

"And you do have offers from Butcher and Eliason, am I right?"

"You are right."

"What about this documentation Markle claims the government has that gives the property to them?"

Baylor looked unhappy. "What documentation?"

"Markle said he gave a copy to you."

Now Baylor was mad. "He did not! I requested any deeds he had, and he said he hadn't found any yet!"

Jarrod thought about what he was going to say next. "Henry, Markle does have a drinking problem. We had lunch together. He loaded up pretty well, but like many heavy drinkers, he keeps on going and hiding it pretty well."

"Wonderful," Baylor sighed.

"I'll get a copy of this documentation he has tomorrow and I'll research it to see how good it is," Jarrod said. "If it's solid, we may not have a leg to stand on." They talked for a moment about possible settlement terms, and then Jarrod got up. "Then we'll meet with Eliason tomorrow."

Baylor got up to walk him to the door. "You're pretty sure Mr. Markle is having a serious drinking problem?"

"I'm afraid so," Jarrod said, and it made his stomach sink to say it.

"I'm sorry to hear that – not just for the case. I know he was your friend."

"Well, I'll just have to deal with that problem as best I can, before and after we settle this mess."

Baylor offered his hand. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Jarrod said. "I'll be at the hotel if you need me. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarrod spent the rest of the afternoon going over the file again in his room, and as the dinner hour rolled around, he went to one of his favorite restaurants to relax and clear his head. When he ordered a scotch, he found himself hesitating before he drank it. He thought about Jim Markle – how could he help but think about him when he looked at a glass of scotch?

He thought about Markle, and then he thought about Brett Schuyler, and then he thought about Phil Archer. How did it happen that they all fell off the edge and lost out to their demons? Granted, he'd fallen victim to his own demons, but he got out. He even learned and, to his mind, become a better man after falling into his nightmares and climbing out. Why didn't they? How did they get so mired down that they couldn't get out?

_There but for the grace of God, _Jarrod thought, but then he thought that what God had given him but not the others was a strong family. Schuyler, Archer, Markle – none of them had that.

Jarrod took a deep breath and drank some of his scotch. He found himself hoping that his concern for Jim Markle didn't keep him from doing a good job as his adversary. He thought he'd have to be very careful about that. He'd have to keep it in mind all the time, and any help he'd give to Jim Markle – if he'd even accept any help – would have to come after the case was over.

XXXXXX

At eight o'clock the next morning, Jarrod offered his hand to Sam Eliason. "Mr. Eliason, it's a pleasure."

"Mr. Barkley," Eliason said to him. "I'm glad to see you on board. As a rancher, you know what our point of view is."

"Yes, I do, but I still want to hear what you have to say."

"Sit down," Baylor said, and Jarrod and Eliason sat in the two chairs in front of Baylor's desk while he sat down behind it.

"It's pretty simple to me. We need water and grass for our herds," Eliason said. "We used that land last year, but now the Federals come along and say it's theirs and we can't use it. The State says it's theirs and we can."

"The Federals claim to have a document that grants them those 5000 acres," Jarrod said.

Eliason looked at Baylor. "Why didn't you tell us before that the Federals might have a land grant?

"I didn't know," Baylor said.

Eliason started to look heated. "Look, I don't care who I end up paying, the State or the U.S. government, just as long as I get to use that land."

Jarrod nodded. "I understand."

They talked a bit about potential offers to settle, but the State didn't have much to say on that yet, and so Eliason didn't either. Jarrod began to feel that nasty burning in his stomach that made him think an ulcer was coming on. He listened for a bit more, with no one really saying anything, before he spoke up again.

"I'll do what I can and bring some kind of information to you tomorrow, Mr. Eliason. Shall I meet you out on your property?"

Eliason nodded. "Baylor's got a map. Meet me near the fence line the Federals put up, near the main road, about noon."

Eliason got up, and Jarrod did, too, offering his hand. "I don't know if I'll have an offer from the Federals for you tomorrow, but I'm hoping to have some information about that supposed land grant. I intend to keep you fully informed as things go along."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Barkley," Eliason said, and then he left.

Jarrod eyed Baylor, who eyed him back. "What's your feeling on a settlement offer?" Baylor asked.

"I don't know," Jarrod said. "So far neither the State nor the Federal government has given me anything to work with. Unless you have something from Ted Blair."

Baylor shook his head. "Not yet. I'm hoping I'll hear something today."

"Well, then," Jarrod said. "Let me know as soon as you do. I'm going over to Markle's office and then the Land Records office. I'll check back here this afternoon if I don't hear from you first."

Jarrod left, not feeling terribly optimistic about this case. He could just picture both the State and the Federals just digging in for good, and the ranchers being caught in the middle. Trouble was, they were the ones who would start shooting, and that was the last thing Jarrod wanted to see.

XXXXXXX

When Jarrod reached Markle's office, he was both surprised and not surprised that Markle was not in yet. He spoke to his secretary, asking if the document Markle had promised him was ready yet. She gave it to him with a very phony smile. He understood why it was phony. Jarrod gave a real one back as he folded the document and put it in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"What time do you expect him tomorrow morning?" Jarrod asked.

"He usually comes in between ten and eleven," she said, the fake smile becoming less intense. She knew that Jarrod knew what was going on.

Jarrod said, "Well, then, tell him I'll see him tomorrow after eleven."

Jarrod left, hailed a hack, and headed for the County Land Records office. As he rode, he reviewed the document Markle's secretary had given him. The first thing he noticed – unhappily – was that it was not a quit claim deed. A quit claim would have meant that the Federals had shaky rights in the land at best – it just meant that the man who was transferring the land had no idea what he rights were, but whatever they were, he was giving them to the Federal government. This deed purported to be the real thing, a genuine transfer of solid rights in the land.

Jarrod put the document back into his pocket. He was going to have to do more digging today than he'd hoped, but he knew how to do it. It shouldn't take very long.

It took longer than he'd hoped. He worked through the lunch hour and caught a quick bite as he headed back to Baylor's office, where he arrived at about three. Baylor, fortunately, was free and invited him right in.

Jarrod sat down in the now familiar chair in front of Baylor's desk. "Well, the Federals' deed is good," he said. "I'm sorry, but the land belongs to the U.S. Government."

Baylor sighed. "I was told by Ted Blair that we had good title."

"I checked on that, too. Whoever did the title search on this for the State missed something important. This Alejandro Garcia who transferred the land to the State had transferred the land to the U.S. Government six months before he transferred it to the State. The man ran a scam on the State, Henry."

Baylor sighed. "So, we're out of the picture."

"Probably, but I'd like to try to talk the Federals into settling anyway, get the ranchers an easement for a term of years, let them pay the Federals. It won't give the State anything, but at least the ranchers might get something and that would make them happy with you."

"I'm not too sure Ted Blair will go for that."

"Talk to him. He won't want a range war, and I'm not too sure this Butcher fellow won't go dragging Eliason and the U.S. Army into one."

"Listen, maybe you ought to talk to Ted instead of me," Baylor said. "He always liked you better than he likes me."

Jarrod chuckled. "You ought to be happy about that, Henry. He's giving me an ulcer."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jarrod headed for the State Land Commission offices and found Ted Blair available. The man looked happy to see Jarrod and shook his hand, but Jarrod immediately said, "You're not gonna like what I have to say, Ted."

They sat down together at a table in Blair's office. Blair sighed and said, "Let me hear it."

"The Federals have the good title to this land," Jarrod said. "Whoever did the title search for the State missed the fact that the property owner who conveyed title had already conveyed it to the Federal government. The State doesn't have a prayer."

Blair sighed. "Who did the title work? Do you know?"

"Someone in the State's attorney's office, name of Pritchard. Do you know him?"

Blair nodded unhappily. "We fired him a year ago. Drunk on the job."

_Oh, great_, Jarrod thought. _Another drinker_. "Ted, I'm gonna go to Elk Grove tomorrow and meet with the ranchers involved," Jarrod said. "I don't want to leave them with just an 'oh, sorry about that.'"

"Do as you please, Jarrod, but your representation of the State stops now," Blair said.

Jarrod nodded. "Understood, but I'm not inclined to leave these ranchers high and dry. If they want me to, I'm gonna try to negotiate a deal where they can get easements for a set term and pay the U.S. government for them, or maybe even get a sweet deal for the army on some cattle or horses."

"Like I said, do as you please. Send me your bill and I'll pay it for the time you've spent on this so far."

Jarrod nodded. "I'll work it up when I get home. And I won't charge the ranchers unless this gets more complicated, Ted. They're gonna be mad enough at the State as it is."

"Thanks for that. Seems like I never can get you into something that isn't a mess, Jarrod. I'm sorry about that."

Jarrod actually smiled a little. Ted Blair had no idea how complicated it was, having to deal with Jim Markle, but he didn't need to know.

The State was completely out of this now.

XXXXXXX

Jarrod decided to try to see if Jim Markle was in his office and sober, to run by him some of his ideas for the ranchers. When he arrived there, Markle's secretary looked a little surprised to see him.

"Is he available?" Jarrod asked.

"He's – uh – a bit busy right now," she said.

Jarrod said, "Jim is an old friend of mine. I kind of understand how he comes in late and gets busy early. May I see him anyway?"

"I'll check," the secretary said and went into the inner office.

Jarrod wandered around the outer office, wondering again how Markle had gotten himself into the fix he was in, and maybe even more how he'd been hiding it from his employer, the Federal government. Clearly his secretary covered for him – Jarrod had no idea why – but surely she couldn't cover for him all day, every day. Surely Markle's job had to be in jeopardy.

The secretary came back out and said, "Go on in, Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod went into the inner office – and found Markle packing things in a box.

_Well_, he thought to himself. _Looks like life caught up to Jim Markle._

Jim Markle looked up from the box he was putting some of his personal items in – and he just shrugged and went back to filling his box. "My caseload has gone to a young man named Orrie McDonnell," Markle said. "Sorry this had to happen right now, Jarrod, but you're gonna have to deal with him from now on."

"Jim, what happened?" Jarrod asked.

Markle looked up at him again. "You're no fool, Jarrod. You can figure it out before I finish this sentence."

"You heading home?"

"To drop off this box. Hard to believe, isn't it? All the years I've spent here and my personal items amount to half of this boxload."

"And after you drop off the box, you're going to hit the local tavern and drink your day away, am I right?"

"That's right," Markle said and put the last of his personal things in the box. Then he stood up and picked up the box. "Join me?"

Jarrod nodded, and he opened the door for his old friend. "As long as I do most of the drinking and you do most of the listening."

"Don't count on that, Jarrod," Markle said and walked through the door.

Jarrod hailed a hack when they reached the street, and before very long they were being left off in front of Jim Markle's small townhome. They walked to the door, and Jim plopped his box into Jarrod's arms as he fumbled for his keys. He found them, and after a bit of a trial, he unlocked the door and they went in.

The light coming through the front window showed that Markle's living room was a mess – papers strewn everywhere, dirty dishes – and empties. Jarrod put the box down on the floor just beside the steps that led to the second floor. Markle fell onto an empty spot on his sofa. "Have a seat somewhere, Jarrod. Don't mind the dead soldiers."

Jarrod closed the front door, found a chair that only had a small stack of papers on it and put those papers on the floor beneath the seat of the chair. "Jim, what the hell has happened to you?" he asked as he sat down.

Markle smiled at him, not quite drunkenly but pretty darned close. "Divorce happened, Jarrod, old buddy. Divorce."

"When?"

Markle had to think about it. "Couple years ago – I think. This is 1880, isn't it?"

"It is," Jarrod said. "August, to be exact. Is that when you really started hitting that bottle?"

"Yep," Markle said.

"What happened to your family, Jim? Your parents, that brother of yours?"

"Dead," Markle said. "Dead, dead and dead. Then when I lost Liza, I lost everything. Ever lost a woman, Jarrod?"

"Yes," Jarrod said flatly, and Markle looked at him in surprise. Jarrod went on. "My wife was murdered a little over two years ago."

"Oh," Markle said, truly surprised, and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Not something I care to advertise," Jarrod said.

Markle actually looked stricken at the news. "How did you ever get through it?"

"I haven't," Jarrod said. "The worst of it is over, I hope, but no, I'm not through it yet. Probably never will be, anymore than you'll be over your divorce. You put one foot in front of the other, Jim, and you try to wake up every morning with something to smile about."

"I got nothing – "

"Yeah, you are in trouble now," Jarrod said. "But one thing's for sure – you got nothing to smile about as long as you're trying to find it in a bottle."

"What do you know?"

"Oh, I tried that remedy, too, but it didn't help. You need real help, Jim. The first thing you have to do is stop drinking, and you can't just stop. You need help to do it, or you won't succeed, or worse yet, the stopping will kill you."

"Help, sure. Funny thing, not too many people care to help a drunk."

"My younger brother Eugene is a doctor in Baltimore. Let me get in touch with him. He can find help for you."

Markle shook his head. "Just leave me alone, Jarrod."

"No," Jarrod said. "I won't be leaving you alone. We were like brothers, Jim – you, me and Brett, we were like brothers. I failed him, because he wouldn't come to me when he was in trouble. I'm not gonna fail you for the same reason."

Markle stared at him, and then slowly, the man began to cry and could not stop.

Jarrod went to him, pushed some papers aside and sat down on the sofa beside him, and in a moment Jarrod was pulling his old friend to his chest and holding him as tightly as he could.

"Your case with the State and the ranchers," Markle sobbed.

"Don't worry about it," Jarrod said. "I know what I'm going to try to do with it. I have a meeting with the ranchers tomorrow, and I'll see your man McDonnell in the morning. Don't you give it another thought."

"Can't help it. I've let you down."

Jarrod shook his head. "You're not letting me down, Jim. It's you you're letting down."

"I don't know how I'm gonna get through this night."

"Listen," Jarrod said, "you and I are going to go get some dinner, someplace without alcohol, and I'm gonna wire my brother in Baltimore. It's gonna take him a little time, but he'll figure out somebody around here to give you the professional help you need. Who can I get to stay with you tomorrow while I run off to Elk Grove? Is there anyone you trust?"

Markle sat up straight. "That's been my problem. Nobody to trust anymore."

"What about your wife?"

Markle laughed. "Nella won't have anything to do with me, Jarrod."

The man really needed medical help, but hospitals had no treatment plans for alcoholics. If Jarrod took him to a hospital, the hospital would take him to jail. Jarrod thought as hard as he could. "Do you have a doctor you see when you get sick?"

Markle leaned back very far and stared at the ceiling. "No."

"All right," Jarrod said. "Let's get you together and go get some food into you. Then I'll wire my brother. We'll tackle tomorrow when it gets here. Go wash up. I'll wait for you here."

Markle got up and struggled into his kitchen. Jarrod heard some water running, and he sighed. He was going to have to stay here with Markle tonight, but what he was going to do with him tomorrow, he had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Markle cleaned up, he and Jarrod walked down the street to the closest telegraph office. Jarrod wired both his brother Eugene in Baltimore, to ask about help for Markle, and his family in Stockton, to let them know he was all right but would take longer than he planned. Then they took in a meal in a small café not far away, one that did not serve liquor. They ate slowly, companionably, talking about old times in school. Jarrod made sure to make Markle laugh – a genuine laugh. It was his best idea for how to handle things right now.

Then came time to go back to Markle's place, and then it became rough. There was alcohol in the house, and no place to lock it up. The best Jarrod could think of to do was get his friend out of his clothes and into bed, and then he sat by Markle's bedside. He knew he'd have to keep watch all night, so as soon as Markle was asleep, Jarrod rigged up a warning system of sorts to make sure he knew if Markle was trying to get out of bed – he tied a rope securely to Markle's ankle and put the other end around his own wrist.

Then he watched his friend and sighed. There wasn't anything more he could do tonight, except say a few prayers.

When morning came, Markle woke up first. Amazingly, he had slept through the night, but began to stir when the sun came up. Jarrod felt his alarm rope wake him up, and he found Markle sitting on the edge of his bed, his head down.

"How you feeling?" Jarrod asked.

"Pretty terrible," Markle said. "Take this rope off. I have to go to the water closet."

Jarrod untied him. "Go."

Markle trudged his way down the hall. Jarrod heard the door close. He fervently hoped there was no alcohol stashed in the bathroom.

Thinking about that, Jarrod began to look around the second floor for any stash Markle might have there, but he didn't find anything but empties. Markle finally came out of the bathroom, said he was going to get into some clean clothes, and went back to his bedroom.

Jarrod said he'd go downstairs and make coffee, and he did, even though actually finding the coffee in that mess of a kitchen was a chore. He saw alcohol in the kitchen and half considered pouring it out, but then Markle came down, looking at least presentable if not like a sober lawyer. Jarrod poured him some coffee, and they sat down together at the kitchen table.

Jarrod said, "I have to go to Elk Grove. I don't know who to send over here to stay with you."

Markle said, "Don't worry. I'll be all right."

"You'll start drinking again," Jarrod said. "I can get rid of it."

"Don't bother, I'll just go down the street and get more," Markle said, "but like you said, I can't just flat out quit or I could kill myself. You'll be back before I get too out of hand, and maybe you'll hear from that brother of yours by then, too. I'll try to keep myself under control, Jarrod. Your first concern is that Elk Grove case."

"Technically, I don't have a client anymore," Jarrod said, "but I promised those ranchers I'd see them today. I sure wish you could have held on a few days longer, Jim."

"Me, too," Markle said, "but it is what it is. I'll hang on as best I can until you get back. If there's a wire from your brother and I don't answer the door for some stupid reason, they'll slip the wire under the door. We can start putting things back together again when you get back."

Jarrod was as worried as he could be about leaving Markle alone with liquor in the house, but with a store that sold liquor not far down the street, there was no way Jarrod was going to be able to keep him from it. Markle would just buy more if he got rid of what he could find here, and he was sure there was more here he would not be able to find. "Promise me, Jim. Promise me you'll hold it together."

Markle smiled. "I promise you I will do the very best I can."

Jarrod knew that was what he'd have to settle for. There was just too much for him to do today. He hurried to his hotel to clean up and change into range clothing before he took off for Elk Grove. He rented a horse at a livery stable and was off before ten thirty, but it was still slightly after noon that he reached the point where he said he'd meet Eliason. When he got there, Jarrod found about seven other men with the rancher.

Without even saying hello, Eliason said, "This is Butcher here. The rest of these men work for us. What have you got?"

Jarrod heaved a sigh. "Not good news, I'm afraid. It turns out that the State's title to the land beyond that fence isn't good," he said, nodding toward the land they were parked beside. "The previous owner conveyed it to the Federal government first."

"What?!" Butcher blurted out, while Eliason moaned.

"So we're out of luck," Eliason said.

"I don't know yet," Jarrod said. "I can no longer work for the State on this, but that doesn't mean I can't try to get something for you. How much were you willing to pay the State to use this land?"

"Twelve dollars a year from each of us," Eliason said.

"Are you willing to offer that to the Federals?" Jarrod asked.

Even Butcher looked interested. "You think you can get them to do that?"

"I honestly don't know," Jarrod said. "They might want more, or they might want you to sweeten the deal with a good price for some cattle or horses, if you're willing to do that. But there is one complicating problem. The Federals have switched attorneys they're using. I'll have to find the new man and talk to him, not the old one."

Butcher and Eliason looked at each other. Butcher said, "I don't know. When you start talking about the U.S. Army, they always want too much."

"And that may happen here," Jarrod said. "But we won't know until we ask."

"And how much will we owe you?" Butcher asked.

Jarrod shook his head. "The State will pay me for the work I've done so far. If it's going to take me filing suit against the Federals or if it takes too long to get this settled, I may have to charge you, but I'll let you know first, and I'll take into account that this isn't the procedure you bargained for. I'll do my best to work out some kind of payment schedule too. If I can wrap this up in a week or less, I won't charge you at all."

Butcher and Eliason looked at each other again.

Jarrod tried once more. "Look, let me find the new attorney for the Federal government. Let me try some settlement ideas with him. He's gonna be pretty happy if we can get this off his desk and if he can get something for his client. Let me see what I can do when I get back to Sacramento, and I'll wire you late today or early tomorrow to let you know where we are. You don't have to decide if you want to hire me for the long run right now. Just tell me I have your authority to try to reach some agreement with the Federals today and tomorrow – and you won't be committing yourself to anything I work out. I'll just try to get some offer out of them."

Eliason nodded first, and Butcher followed. "Sounds reasonable," Eliason said.

But Butcher said, "I find it hard to believe you're not looking for anything for you in this."

"The State pays me so far," Jarrod said. "If we can't wrap it up fast, we'll have to talk about how hard you want to fight and if you want me to do it, but I'm willing to take a few more days and see what we can work out without me charging you anything. I don't want to see a range war any more than you do. I am a rancher, too, you know."

Eliason nodded quickly. "See what you can do."

Butcher hesitated, but then he nodded, too.

XXXXXXX

Jarrod headed straight for the Federal offices as soon as he got back to Sacramento. Part of him wanted to check in on Markle, but an hour or so wasn't going to make much difference in the long run, and his commitment to the ranchers had to come first.

He got lucky. He found Orrie McDonnell in his office. But then he got unlucky. "Mr. Barkley," the very young lawyer said right away, "I just got the case yesterday afternoon. I haven't had time to get familiar with it and with the other ones I've been handed at the last minute."

And after that, McDonnell refused to talk about or even hear a word about the case. Jarrod left with only McDonnell's word that he would try to get to the case the first thing the next morning, and that Jarrod could stop by later in the day.

Jarrod hurried to Markle's house, unhappy in one sense because he wanted to dispose of the mess this case had turned into, happy in another sense because he wanted to leave Markle alone as little as possible. When he got to Markle's house, he knocked loud.

There was no answer.

He tried the bell and then knocked hard again. Then he tried, "Jim?! It's Jarrod Barkley! Open up!"

Then he got scared. He tried the door. It was unlocked.

Jarrod went in, calling, "Jim?!"

Jarrod spotted a telegram on the floor in the foyer. He picked it up but did not open it yet. Then he spotted an empty bottle of scotch on the sofa, one that hadn't been there among the mess this morning.

"Jim!" he called again.

Now he was really alarmed. He started searching the house, calling like crazy. Markle was not in the living room or the dining room –

But he was in the kitchen, draped over the kitchen table, two more empty bottles of scotch in front of him.

"Jim – "

Jarrod reached for him, shook him, tried to rouse him.

"Jim!"

Markle did not move at all. Jarrod straightened him up.

"Jim!"

He felt for a pulse. There was none.

Jarrod's head began to spin. How could this have happened? How could he have drunk himself to death in this one day? How could he have done this when he knew Jarrod was coming to help him? Jarrod stood, breathing hard, staring at the dead man with all kinds of grief and pity and then anger.

Jarrod went to the living room, turning in circles, not sure what to do. He stood there in the middle of the room and closed his eyes.

Rage came up in him, rage against Jim Markle, for letting this happen to himself, for letting it happen today, for not giving a damn about the life he'd been given, for not giving a damn about Jarrod coming to help him, for not being strong enough to tolerate a woman leaving him. In a flash of fury, Jarrod tore after the mess of papers, plates and empties stacked on the coffee table and flung them onto the floor, then he kicked one of the empties across the room. It bounced against the leg of a chair and came back toward him. He went to where it landed and kicked it again, swept debris off an end table there by the chair, and then stood, livid, trying to get control back.

He looked at the room and slumped into himself. The place was already such a mess that despite the damage he'd done, it looked like he hadn't done anything at all.

Eventually he sat down heavily on the stairs to the second floor. No tears would come out. If there had been anger and pity and grief and sorrow, now there was only futility, not about himself. He had just arrived to the problem too late. Jim Markle had fallen too far down the well for anyone to reach him.

Jarrod closed his eyes again to decide what to do. Then he remembered the telegram. He had dropped it somewhere. He found it lying on the living room floor. He opened it. It was from Eugene. It contained the name and address of the Inebriate Society of Sacramento.

_Too late,_ Jarrod thought. _Too damned late_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jarrod left long enough to summon the police and bring them back. He explained everything, but wasn't surprised to get some dubious looks. The police sent for the coroner, a man Jarrod knew, who confirmed that it looked like Markle had died of alcohol poisoning, as Jarrod had told them. The police sent for one of the District Attorneys, who fortunately also knew Jarrod and vouched for him. It was still several hours before Jarrod was allowed to leave.

He went to his hotel room, cleaned up, then went to a late dinner and did not have any alcohol at all. He didn't want any. He wasn't sure he would ever want any again.

The next morning, he went straight to McDonnell's office and essentially invited himself in, right through the outer office and into the inner one. He was beginning to work up a head of steam again, beginning to feel that anger he had thought he controlled the day before, beginning to be mad at Markle again and at everyone else who hadn't solved this problem between the Federals and the State before now. McDonnell was hard at work at his desk. He looked intensely annoyed that Jarrod would just walk in past his secretary.

"Mr. Barkley – "

"Jim Markle is dead," Jarrod said. "I don't care what else you have on your desk. I'm trying to stop a range war at Elk Grove and I need you to put everything else aside and help me work something out _TODAY_. If you even give one tenth of a damn about a man who up until yesterday was your coworker, you will help me do this so that no one else involved ends up dead."

McDonnell was put in his place. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want an offer I can take to the ranchers involved. They were going to pay the State twelve dollars apiece per year – that's twenty-four dollars total – for the rights to graze their cattle on the Federal property at Elk Grove. I want that same deal in writing and for licenses for ten years. THAT's what I want to take to them. Give it to me, and I'll see if I can make this range war evaporate before it starts."

McDonnell said, "I'll talk to my people right away. Come back to me early this afternoon."

Jarrod left him alone to see if he could pull something off. Jarrod then went to Henry Baylor's office. Baylor was in court and not available, but Jarrod left the message that Markle was dead. He had to leave the same message at Ted Blair's office.

Then Jarrod let the anger have him. He walked, up and down the streets of Sacramento, faster and faster. His entire being was moving too fast, too fast, fueled by his anger with Jim Markle and even Brett Schuyler and Phil Archer. Jarrod swore at himself over and over, but not because he felt guilty about any of those men – he didn't. The things that happened to them were their own doing. He had no part in it, except not knowing that it was happening, not until it was too late. He swore because he had been too late.

Jarrod finally wore out just after noon, near a park not far from the Federal offices. He sat down then, closed his eyes again, let anger go again and finally found some tears for Jim Markle – and for Brett Schuyler and even Phil Archer.

A man in ragged clothes sat down beside him. "You all right, friend?"

Jarrod looked up. The man looked and smelled like cheap bourbon. Jarrod gave him the telegram from Eugene. "Here. Take this. Use it. My friend just drank himself to death. Don't let it happen to you."

The man took the telegram, looking baffled, and said, "Sure. Sure." Then he got up and left.

Would he go for help? Jarrod would never know, but maybe this time he wasn't too late.

XXXXXXX

Jarrod got some lunch and went back to McDonnell's office to see if he'd shaken the young man up enough to get him moving. The new Federal attorney said, "I talked to the people I needed to talk to. They want thirty dollars a year – fifteen from each rancher – and only for five years. They want to renegotiate at that time. They also want an option for 100 head of cattle total from the two ranchers each year of the easement. They want the cattle at a one percent discount from market price in Sacramento."

Jarrod said, "I'll wire the ranchers, see what they say. It might be tomorrow before they get back to me."

McDonnell nodded. "I'll be here."

Jarrod went back to the telegraph office and sent the terms of the offer off to Eliason, asking him to share it with Butcher. He also sent another telegram off to his family, to let them know he was still working on things and would be another few days, maybe even a week.

At that point, Jarrod began to look for Jim Markle's ex-wife, Nella. He wasn't sure why – she probably did not care that he was gone. He just believed she ought to know and she ought to have some say in the funeral arrangements, if she wanted it.

He found her in the city directory, but when he went to her address, he was told she had moved out and supposedly went back to Chicago. Jarrod was pretty sure Markle didn't even know that. He decided he didn't have time to include her in any decisions concerning the funeral arrangements, and she probably didn't want to be included anyway.

Then Jarrod went to the funeral parlor nearest the coroner's office and made arrangements for a simple burial, no services, in a decent part of the largest cemetery in town. He picked out a decent coffin, then paid for everything from his own account. The funeral parlor would take care of everything.

And that was that. Jarrod had finished everything he needed to for the day. He would still have to arrange for someone to clean up and take care of Markle's house, and he would have to investigate whether the man had a will. If he didn't, if he was intestate, Jarrod knew he'd have even more work to do. He went back to his hotel – to find Ted Blair waiting for him in the lobby.

"Jarrod!" Blair called to him almost as soon as he came in the front door.

Jarrod looked. He really wasn't sure what to say to Blair, but he tried, "Ted. I'm surprised to see you."

"I got your message," Blair said. "I thought you might need a friend."

Jarrod smiled a little. "You know, Ted, maybe I do. How about meeting me for dinner down here in the restaurant, about seven?"

Blair nodded. "I'll make the reservations."

"Thanks, Ted," Jarrod said.

Blair smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"Markle and I met in law school," Jarrod said to Ted Blair over the table they shared in the hotel restaurant. "We were – all right, we were a little rowdy. He and I and another fella name Brett Schuyler tended to get carried away now and then, but nothing serious. Jim didn't have a drinking problem then. A bit at dinner and a little after, and that was it. Somewhere along the way, though – maybe when he was divorced – he got into the liquor too heavily."

"Did you know that when I asked you to take this job?" Blair asked.

"No. I didn't know until I saw him here. Just my usual luck when I take a case for you, Ted."

"I hate to quit asking you. You always get the job done."

"With a little too much carnage in the meantime. Seriously, Ted, this might be the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Well, keep an open mind, Jarrod. You might see things differently once you wrap this thing up and get back home."

"I'm hoping I can wrap it up in a day or two, but then I have to pay attention to Markle's estate and his house. There's no one else to do it."

"I won't ask the terms, but do you think you can settle it to the ranchers' satisfaction?"

"I'm hoping to. I got my temper up with the new Federal attorney. I was pretty wound up from finding Jim."

Blair stared at his hands for a moment, then said, "I am sorry to say I once had a pretty bad drinking problem myself."

Jarrod looked stunned.

Blair smiled, embarrassed. "I was young once, too. Let myself get carried away with it."

"How did you get over it?"

"Well, the love of a good woman helped. When she threatened to leave me, I shaped up."

"I guess Jim couldn't do that."

"I am sorry, Jarrod. I know how this must smart."

Jarrod sighed. "Yeah, Ted, I expect maybe you do. Tell you what – do something for me."

"What?"

"When I send you my bill, I'm going to ask you to pay the money you owe me to the Inebriate Society. Can you do that?"

"I'm familiar with it. I can do whatever you want."

"Pay it to them in Jim Markle's memory. Maybe it can do somebody else some good."

Blair smiled. "Consider it done, Counselor. And I hope you can settle the Elk Grove case tomorrow and head home soon."

"So do I, Ted."

Epilogue

The settlement did work out, once the Federals gave in on the term of the license and gave the ranchers a ten-year commitment instead of five. McDonnell arranged for the papers to be drawn up, and Jarrod was reviewing them a day later. They looked good to him, so he rented a horse again and took them down to Eliason and Butcher. He returned to Sacramento with the ranchers' signatures and their payments, filed the licenses with the Land Records office, and everything was done.

Jarrod stayed over to watch Jim Markle being interred at the cemetery. Jarrod had thought that he'd be the only one there, since there were no services, but Ted Blair and Henry Baylor both found out what time it would happen and came too, to watch. Jarrod suspected it was more for him than for Jim Markle, but he was glad to see it.

After the interment, Jarrod checked into whether Markle had a will or not. Fortunately he did. Jarrod located the attorney who was executor, turned everything concerning Markle to him, and then wired his family that he would be home the next day. Then he put everything away for good, all of it. All the paperwork, all the regret about Jim Markle, everything he could put to rest about this whole experience, he put to rest.

Then he went to the hotel bar and ordered a scotch.

Then he canceled the order and asked for plain mineral water.

The next afternoon, he was home, tired and headachy. He wondered for a moment if the headache was from abstaining from liquor for an entire day. It might have been. He wondered for a moment if he really had been drinking too much himself. He put his bag and briefcase down by the stair, went straight for the refreshment bar, took a scotch, and resolved there would be only one more on this day, before dinner.

His mother came in from the kitchen and saw him. "Jarrod! I wasn't expecting you this early."

Jarrod gave her a kiss. "I just wanted to be through with Sacramento and get home. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Audra told us about your friend and his drinking problem. Did it create too much of a problem for you?"

Jarrod looked at the scotch in his hand, downed it and put the glass back down. "More for him. It killed him."

Victoria went cold. "Oh, Jarrod! I'm so sorry!"

"Not as sorry as I am," Jarrod said. "Mother – keep an eye on me. If it looks like I get to drinking too much again, straighten me out."

It was Victoria who had helped put the brakes on him when he'd taken up drinking too much after Beth's murder and everything that came after that, once it became so obvious he was in trouble that she couldn't ignore it anymore. "How much is too much?"

"For now," Jarrod said, "more than two of these a day is too much, and more than one glass of wine. But I don't think you'll have to rein me in. I think remembering Jim Markle will do that for me."

With that, he turned away from the refreshment table, gave his mother another kiss, then grabbed his bag and headed upstairs.

The End


End file.
